worldvaultfandomcom-20200214-history
Karoline
This is Hidden Treeline (confidentcloudburst26)'s character, it is her (or his) diety, so please, unless if there are spelling errors, leave this page alone, do not edit it. Appearance Karoline has one blood red eye and one grey eye, on the side of her head where her grey eye is, are black lines, going around that side of her face like veins, this side of her head also has red hair that was obviously dyed by blood. The other side of her head has white hair and normal, pale skin. She has black jeans and a white shirt that has holes and blood on the bottom, sometimes she has a trench coat over this shirt, or she will be in chains, like her symbol. Karoline is 5 feet and 9 inches tall, but this doesn't make her any less terrifying. Personality She's flat out insane, but I guess she has more personality traits, but it's hard to tell that these traits exist, but I will explain what I mean by "insane". Karoline is violent, she enjoys the sounds of screams. Sometimes, when Karoline is bored, she will grab mortals and burn one of her symbols into their shoulder or under their arm, the symbol will make theminsane, fearless or filled with fear, or aggressive and violent. She's manipulative and smart naturally, but this comes with the price of using that for selfish and completely cruel and insane reasons. Whenever Karoline feels like she needs excitement, she will form portals in the world to her domain and people will wonder in out of curiousity, and end up wondering a maze, and at some point, they will end up running from their fears. Sometimes Karoline can sound quite sensible, when really she's just stating nonsense that bursts into her head. Karoline sometimes gets through frustrating things by being frustrated for some strange reason. Domain The Panic Room. It's a giant maze where people run from their fears, they can't leave until they either die in the maze or face their fear, it's very hard to face your fears there. The Panic Room is underground, and the only one that can leave and enter is Karoline. In the middle of the maze is her palace, where she watches the "entertainment". Powers Karoline can cause fear and make it so people are filled with bravery, but mostly she just makes people scared. Some other powers are that Karoline can cause any sort of violence and that she has an aura that makes people want to fight. Karoline can cause insanity and madness, she can also create people's fears and make them a reality. She can also teleport to any battle, or anything, she can cause illusions of terrifying things. Symbols * Two eyes, one filled with fear, the other bravery. * A girl with a crazy smile. * A thought bubble with cracks. * A sword. * A girl chained up with blood and a slight smile on her face. Trivia * Karoline sometimes does sensible things, but it's rare, and only happens when she's angry or feels like she needs something normal to do. * Karoline sometimes has moments that give her flashbacks and horrible mental issues that causes her to get into a low area of sanity, she will become even more insane, laughing her head off, talking to herself, explaining that she needs some sort of miracle to make her child come back. Ay, fan art. Yeh, this is the fan art place, though I doubt anyone likes Karoline that much. lol lmao cat cat girl cat boy cat jumping on dog. Hheheheee-- I need something better for holding a photo correctly XD Category:GGaD